Entertainment Equals Trouble
by Cappucafe
Summary: Fumiko is a lazy girl who, ironically, is in the basketball team and not on the benches too. In addition to her "normal" world, her childhood friend, Sakamoto, enlightens her high school life. As she meets Hayabusa with a not so decent first impression, the two hit it off and it occurs to Fumiko slowly: She likes him a lot. OC x Hayabusa
1. Chapter 1

Mornings on a beautiful sunny day means peace and quiet, right? With birds singing and flowers blooming, right? Well…

TO HELL WITH THAT.

A girl with honey coloured hair was trying really hard to take a nice, peaceful nap. But her peace was never attained, as three idiot delinquents were trying to prank her childhood friend: Sakamoto.

Giving up on resisting the loudness, she decided to take entertainment from watching the idiots. As usual, the girls instantly tried to stick up for Sakamoto.

"Fumiko! Stop them! Isn't Sakamoto your childhood friend?" A girl asked.

Fumiko stared back at the girl with her reflective hazel eyes. She sighed then stared at the entrance with boredom. "Let them be."

"How could you? Are you backstabbing your childhood friend?" The girl gasped in shock.

"Tch!" Fumiko ruffled her hair in frustration. "Do you really think Sakamoto would fall for that? I am willing to bet $1000 that he won't fall for that trick. And honestly...I'd rather see him fall for it instead. That kid is an alien perfectionist."

"That's right! Sakamoto won't fall for it." The girl perked up and decided to watch the entrance.

"He's coming!" The boy with spiky hair whispered.

Fumiko rested her head on her desk, still sleepy.

And soon enough, Sakamoto waltzed in and flashily caught the eraser.

"The entire class squealed with excitement. "OMG he caught it!"

"Morning, ladies and gentlemen." Sakamoto posed. He put the eraser down and the entire class began singing his accomplishment. Except the three.

"Hmmm…" Fumiko caught the anger and malice behind their intent.

"Morning, Fumiko." Sakamoto sat behind her.

"Your entrance hurts my eyes. Cookie?" Fumiko leaned back in her chair, facing Sakamoto upside down as she stretched out an arm to offer him a cookie.

"I will take you up on the offer." Sakamoto took it and wrapped it carefully to put in his bag.

Fumiko sat upright and properly turned to face him. "Honestly, my mom would be really sad if she found out that you're feeding half of the cookies to birds…"

Sakamoto grinned. "That's a secret between the two of us. But I doubt that's the reason you're properly facing me."

"Ah! Watch out for those three. They're up to no good. The rest is up to you." Fumiko yawned before facing front and resuming to find her resting pose.

"Hm." Sakamoto glanced at the three Fumiko had pointed out secretly by tilting her head that way.

Later the bell rang and the session was over. Sakamoto stood up and was about to ask Fumiko if she had an umbrella. However, seeing she was sound asleep he turned. Fumiko grabbed his sleeve, gaining his attention.

"Umbrella?" She offered.

"It's scary how you read my mind while you were asleep." Sakamoto took it. "By the way...where did you get the umbrella?"

"Hypocrite. Oh...and the umbrella...it was yours. I think I accidentally borrowed it, once? And today I finally remembered to bring it today. Just don't *yawn* wake me up." Fumiko murmured before resuming her nap.

"It's bad to sleep in class." He said, turning as he hid the umbrella under his shirt.

"I'm only napping during breaks…zzzzz" She dozed off.

Sakamoto grinned a little wider before returning to his neutral demeanour and leaving the room.

"Just kiddingggg~" Fumiko propped her head up and pulled out her cell phone. She saw the three idiots looking rather frustrated and heading towards Sakamoto's desk, lifting it up.

"Wha-!" Several people exclaimed.

"You three idiots, are you sure you want to do that." Fumiko didn't bother looking up?"

"Fumiko-chan...be a sweetheart and shut up."

"I see. Well you'll suffer the consequences." Fumiko held her phone up and opened up the camera. She held the camera button down...taking pictures of the entire thing.

Afterwards, Sakamoto entered and had found his desk gone.

"Hmm? Sakamoto, where's your desk?" The teacher asked.

Fumiko was about to show evidence but Sakamoto made a quick tap on her shoulder, gesturing her not to. Then all the girls began offering to share their seats.

"Oh, right. You have your own personal military force." Fumiko began deleting the pictures.

"Don't worry about me…" Sakamoto told the teacher. He opened up the window and sat on the windowsill.

"Lord...my eyes hurt." Fumiko shielded her eyes from Sakamoto then sighing.

"Teacher, please continue the class." Sakamoto snapped his fingers.

"What a troublesome kid." Fumiko stretched and began dozing off.

The last bell rang and Sakamoto tapped on her shoulder

"Fumiko...class is over."

Fumiko blinked and stood up. She grabbed her bags and stretched her back.

"Sakamoto...can you wait for me today? My mom says she wants you to eat this new recipe cake of hers."

"Sure. I have to stay after school anyways to clean the room." Sakamoto adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Sakamoto walks you home, Fumiko?" A girl asked.

"Eh?" Everyone cried in jealousy. Sakamoto was obviously every girls' dream. But Fumiko was like every boys' queen. One glance from Fumiko's ice cold glare (Honestly...she's just sleepy most of the time.) and every boy suddenly turns into a masochist.

"Hi Sakamoto-kun! Hi Fu-chan1" A girl called out from outside the classroom. She waved eagerly at the two."Fu-chan, let's head to the club together~"

"Coming Keiko." Fumiko ruffled her hair as she walked towards her friend. They were both in the girls basketball team.

"The captain wants to do some training with the boys team today and she asked us to be there faster." Keiko skipped beside Fumiko. Unlike Fumiko, Keiko is a very energetic and cute being. She has short curly brown hair and grey eyes. In Keiko's hair is a stunning pink flower clip, which was Fumiko's first gift for her. She's like a sweet docile doll but on basketball courts...even Keiko can be a savage.

"What difference does it make to be early. It disrupts the rest of my sleeping time." Fumiko groaned as she tugged on the only piercing on her entire body: her left ear.

"Well she won't care if you're late, Fu-chan. You're her favourite. But I will receive a death penaltyyy!" Keiko swung her arms up and down in complaint.

Fumiko saw several boys looking at her in adoration and pervertedness. She glared at them all, warning them to back off. At first they looked frightened, but then they all blushed madly.

"Keiko...I miss middle school." Fumiko sighed in disgust as they reached the change room.

"Eh? Why?" Keiko tossed on her basketball jersey and red shorts.

"The boys here are weird. I glare at them and it gives the opposite effect than what I want." Fumiko tied her hair back.

"You're weird, Fu-chan." Keiko laughed and jumped onto Fumiko.

"Ow...Keiko!" Fumiko complained but didn't push Keiko off.

"Hehe." Keiko pulled Fumiko and the two went to the basketball courts.

"Oh! Fumiko actually made it in time." The captain had her light brown hair tied back into a sleek ponytail.

The girls team applauded.

"Leave me alone, Maru." Fumiko clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Now then, line up and greet each other." The boys' team'. Came up from behind and their captain also said the same thing.

"Hey...I never knew Maru's boyfriend was the captain." Fumiko pointed and said out loud after they bowed. Everyone cracked up and the couple blushed madly.

"FUMIKO!" Maru shouted.

"Everyone thirty laps!" Maru's boyfriend also shouted in embarrassment.

After basketball-

"Fu-chan~ Stop making unnecessary comments. Now my muscles are aching~" Keiko whined, hugging Fumiko's left arm.

"Sorry." Fumiko was using her right arm to check on her phone.

"Next time, save your comments after club activities or swallow it."

"Hmm?" Fumiko looked at the empty classroom.

"Where's Sakamoto-kun?" Keiko asked timidly, obviously smitten with Fumiko's childhood friend.

"I was wondering the same thing too, Keiko." Fumiko left the class and went around the school.

"Fu-chan! I hear voices." Keiko pointed at a direction with her left arm. The two walked over there and reached the science classroom where the teachers had escorted four students out of the class.

"Kya! Sakamoto looks so sexy and wild! M-must t-t-take a p-p-p-icture!" Keiko squealed, taking out her phone and began taking a stream of pictures. Sakamoto had walked out and his uniform was slightly open and messy. His hair was also a little messy.

"I don't see the difference."Fumiko told Keiko.

"Fu-chan!" Keiko sharply said Fumiko's name. "Haven't you heard? The smallest thing can make a huge difference."

"So, did you sort things out with the idiots?" Fumiko asked Sakamoto, stuffing her hand in her pockets.

"Yes." Sakamoto adjusted his glasses.

"Finally time to go home. Keiko, do you want to stop by my bakery and try my mom's new recipe? Sakamoto's coming too."

"YES." Keiko replied.

-And thus, ended a tiresome day for Fumiko-


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, Fu-chan...I bet a lot of people wonder why you play basketball even though you love to do nothing. I had to restrain myself from killing these three senpais in the girls washroom. They were talking trash about you and Ma-chan. I'm really regretting on not breaking their arms you know? Do you think it's too late?" Keiko was chatting with Fumiko, since the both of them were a bit early.

"Keiko...simmer down before your aura ruins your face." Fumiko yawned, patting Keiko's head before resting on her desk. "I don't care how they view me. Although trash talking about Maru makes me pissed too. But don't go overboard, Keiko."

"Fu-chan…" Keiko geared up. "You're an angel~" Keiko hugged Fumiko tightly.

"If I'm an angel...what's Sakamoto?"

"God!" Keiko clasped her hands.

"Everyone! Did you see today's newspaper?!" A girl with pigtails (Kana) walked in.

"No why?" All the girls walked over, excluding Keiko and Fumiko.

Kana raised a magnifying glass to the newspaper and there it exposed Sakamoto sailing in the wind with an umbrella.

"Sakamoto's flying!" The girls squealed.

"EH?!" Keiko shrieked before she joined the crowd of girls to beg Sakamoto for his story.

"My ears…" Fumiko groaned. She pulled out her headphones and worked them. She scrolled through her phone and began her playlist.

"Ah the bell is going to ring. Bye-bye Sakamoto-kun!" Keiko blushed and waved before taking off Fumiko's headphones and saying a 'goodbye'.

Fumiko straightened her back and waved. The bell rang the moment she waved and she saw Keiko dashing downwards the hall, panicking.

"Maybe I should tell her that her watch is 5 minutes late…" Fumiko thought...just realizing that her friend may have not realized this herself.

During class the teacher asked a question and Sakamoto raised his hand.

"Yes, Sakamoto."

"Nerd." Fumiko looked back and whispered, sticking her tongue out playfully.

Sakamoto grinned before answering the teacher: "1837. The obnoxious Ohshio Heihachirou's rebellion."

Everyone, including the teacher, clapped in awe and respect.

Then he went to sit down but a fellow classmate, Sera, decided to pull the chair out.

However, Sakamoto just ended up sitting in mid air with his legs crossed. Fumiko sighed in exasperation. Another attempt to sabotage her childhood friend...she's not even surprised.

During physical education, everyone was playing dodgeball...although honestly, it was a showdown between Sakamoto and Sera.

The girls all oohed at Sakamoto's dodging. Fumiko sat down at the side while drinking water. Sera ended up utterly defeated by effortless throw from Sakamoto.

"..." Fumiko watched Sera remove an out of order sign from a broken fountain for Sakamoto to use. She facepalm herself after seeing Sakamoto using the fountain as a shower.

Class later resumed in math class. Fumiko was attempting to finish her work as soon as possible until shrilly screams echoed throughout the room.

"What on earth..?" She scowled only to see everyone, especially the girls, running towards the door to escape the killer wasp of doom.

"Fumiko! What are you doing?! You'll die!" The closest girl, Yagi grabbed her by the wrist and they raced outside of the class.

"Die?" Fumiko looked perplexed

"There's a huge wasp in there!" Said another student who locked the door of the class, leaving the boys in the classroom.

"The boys are going to be the ones to die…" Fumiko sighed. She dug into her skirt and pulled out a lollipop. She puts it into her mouth and put her hands over ears when the girls began to shriek once more.

"What now?"

"T-The boys just stripped."

"The hell?" Fumiko almost choked on her candy. "They're only making a large fuss."

"Y-you're right! I mean look at Sakamoto…he' !" Aina squealed.

"?"

"Sakamoto is having a manly battle with the wasp! Yet he's wielding the pencil so gently and careful not to kill the wasp. And look, he just gracefully placed the wasp out of the window!"

"Oh my, he is such a gentleman! I want to marry him!" Yogi screamed.

"..."

Soon a large cheering was heard from the inside of a the classroom. The girls immediately opened the door to fan girl over Sakamoto. Fumiko sighed and followed them. The boys began to laugh at how Sera tried to confront the bee and he seemed quite happy.

"How odd." Fumiko let out a relaxed smile. "By the way, Sakamoto, is there anything that you can't do?"

"Is that a challenge?" Sakamoto adjusted his glasses.

"Fumiko, you're hilarious! There's no way Sakamoto could have any weaknesses."

"Okay everyone settle down! We still haven't answered exercise 'b'." The teacher smiled.

"I believe I have already solved it." Sakamoto smirked.

"No more puns please."

When school has ended, Keiko came to pick up Fumiko. They passed by Sera and Sakamoto, at an awkward time. Sera begged Sakamoto to be his comedian partner.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." Keiko pouted.

"Want a lollipop?" Fumiko took out a lollipop from her bag.

"No...that's not what I said. Are you listening?"

"Well, you can just find him later on and say hello."

"But..I really want to say hello…" Keiko punched Fumiko repeatedly, but lightly as they entered the change room.

"Alright, I'll set up a date at my cafe for you two..just stop punching me Keiko…" Fumiko chuckled as she changed into her jersey and shorts, while tying her hair up.

"You laughed! But do you promise about the date?" Keiko looked at Fumiko with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes, yes...Oh, Maru! Perfect timing." Fumiko waved at her team captain.

"Fumiko...you're early! Again!" Maru had a horrified look on her face. She smiled at Keiko with adoration. "Oh, Keiko! You look as usual!"

"Does your boyfriend know about your obsessive attitude towards cute things?" Fumiko put on her wrist band. The three headed out into the court. THey all went to take a basketball.

"S-shut up! He knows!" Maru tossed the ball towards Fumiko's face. She then gently passed the next one to Keiko.

"Maru-chan, your face is bright red." Keiko smiled brightly.

"W-what?!" Maru was going to place her hands in front of her face to block her expression, only to forget she was holding a ball and smacked the ball to her face. "O-owww….."

"I hope I was imagining it but...I heard a loud 'smack'." Fumiko crouched down beside Maru, to pull the ball out of her hands.

"No..I heard it too. Are you alright, Maru-chan? Oh, your forehead seems to have a bump...was it always there?" Keiko patted Maru on the back as if she was choking.

"Ugh..I'm alright." Maru cursed.

"That's no good, Maru. We can't afford a clumsy captain to take care of the team." Fumiko teased.

Maru was going to retort when a warm voiced called out her name.

"Maru?! What happened are you alright?" The boy basketball's team's captain called out.

"Oh my, Haku-san! Did you come to save your girlfriend." Keiko giggled.

"Haku~" Maru began to tear up.

"Are you alright? I'll bring you to the infirmary!" Haku panicked. He then shout out to both girls and boys basketball team. "Everyone! Maru and I will be heading to the infirmary! Please listen to Fumiko for orders." He picked up Maru and princess carried her away.

"Eh?" Fumiko dropped her ball.

"Please take care of us, Vice-Captain!" Everyone in the gym bowed.

"Then start running around the gym twenty times." Fumiko ordered. She sat down in the middle of the gym, holding a lollipop.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"What? Both captains left their trust in me. I'm only being responsible." Fumiko smirked.

"You're only being responsible now!" Everyone complained.

"Shut up and start running." Fumiko threw a ball at the face of the vice captain in charge of the boy's basketball team.

"Why are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled.

"If you don't want to get killed, then start running." Fumiko immediately grabbed two more balls.

"Geez Fu-chan, are you going to try to murder me too?" Keiko pouted.

"No, but I will break my promise about the date."

"You're so cruel!" Keiko pouted and then began to run.

Fumiko grinned and laid down in the middle. No one noticed what was wrong until they finished the laps.

"Why aren't you running?!"

Fumiko stood up. "Are you asking for a challenge?" She twirled the basketball in her hand.

"I'm sorry…"

And so, everyone began to hopelessly follow Fumiko's orders.


	3. Chapter 3

Four delinquents looked at the gathering of screeching girls in excitement. They and the girls were blocking Fumiko's path the outdoors sink. She sighed and decided to wait for the "big event" to be over so she could reach her holy destination: the sink.

"What's going on here?" The blonde asked. "Is a celebrity here or something?"

"You can say that." Fumiko walked up, next to him. The delinquents all look at her in surprise and shock, due to her undetected and sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" The blonde looked down at her.

Fumiko looked up at the blonde. "A first year who really needs to get to the sink."

"Then just walk across, first year who really needs to get to the sink."

"Second year Hayabusa...wait and see. If I head out now…" Fumiko crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "I'll die."

"How do you-" Hayabusa began before the shrieks of the girls rang out loudly and wheels were heard. Sakamoto stepped out of the building and all of the girls raised their phones to take a picture.

Sakamoto strided and paraded past the girls, while receiving requests for him to sign their jackets.

He stopped and looked at Fumiko. "Having your hair tied back in a ponytail makes you look lively."

"Shut up and leave already. I need the sink." Fumiko rolled her eyes. Sakamoto then did a salute and continued walking past the group. "Don't ditch class."

She began walking towards the sink.

Hayabusa looked at Maruyama. "Oi, isn't he your errand...boy…?!" Maruyama ran off to the sink and past Fumiko, throwing up there.

"Respectful." Fumiko commented and tried to go to the other side of the sink but was blocked off by the other delinquents who were worried about Maruyama and ended up trapping her too.

"Oi, tell me...what has he done to you?" Hayabusa asked. He was towering over Fumiko, who was sandwiched between him and Maruyama.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me go." Fumiko looked up.

"No, don't! I don't want to remember! He's seriously bad news!" Maruyama shouted, over dramatic.

"Um...I don't really care but like, can I go to the other side of the sink. Please?"

"In what way?" Hayabusa asked.

"He's right, Sakamoto is bad news. He's famous among the first years." The two other delinquents shivered. Fumiko sighed. "Here comes trouble."

"But why is he-"Hayabusa was interrupted.

"Can we stop talking about him? You'll regret it!" Maruyama shouted.

"Can you let me go?" Fumiko shouted in Hayabusa's ear.

The blonde took a sip of his drink and stepped back. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I did! Ugh that's it...I'm skipping pe." Fumiko threw her towel at Hayabusa. She looked back with her icy eyes. "Don't bother hurting Sakamoto you deaf blonde." She took off her hair band and sashayed away.

The delinquents stared at her then at the towel she threw at Hayabusa, which was lying on the ground.

"Which class is Sakamoto in?" Hayabusa asked.

"Oi!" Maruyama shouted.

"I'll set a bad example as the second year's top student if this continues."

"Um...Hayabusa-senpai...the girl earlier...her name's Fumiko...She's in the same class as Sakamoto." One of the two delinquents commented.

"Huh…" Hayabusa picked up the towel. "Amusing."

Later on in class, Fumiko, Sakamoto, and Kubota sat next to the window, reading.

Fumiko was reading a manga on basketball and tapping her fingers to the music. Her headphones were on and blasting the latest pop song very loudly.

"Hey guys, I was thinking of changing my hairstyle, what do you think I need?" Kubota asked, playing with the fringe of his hair.

"Just stay the way you are. Why bother? Seems like a lot of pain." Fumiko flipped the page.

"But I want to be trendy once in awhile." Kubota sighed.

"I encountered a cultivation kit that looked just like you, Kubota-kun." Sakamoto suggested.

"No, it'll accentuate the lines of my face."

"I recommend the slightly buzzed look on the sides of the hair." Sera appeared from behind them. "It'll catch all the girls' hearts."

"Funny." Fumiko rolled her eyes.

The classroom door was thrown open and a blonde boy wandered in, directly staring at Sakamoto.

9 "Yo Sakamoto, Thanks for watching out for our Maruyama." Hayabusa held a hostile glare.

"Oh my goodness you truly are deaf." Fumiko muttered.

"I've come to return something you've dropped, Fumiko who really needs to use the sink. Tell me, did you get to the sink afterwards?" His ice blue eyes directed their gaze to Fumiko. He handed her the towel she dropped.

"Not to the sink I was originally planning to." Fumiko stared back at him, before snatching away her towel.

"I apologize. However, I have plans with your friend. Oi Sakamoto…" Hayabusa glared at him. "Lend me your face for a bit.

"Very well." Sakamoto closed his book and took out a clay pack. He opened it and slammed his face on the clay, leaving an imprint of his face. "I'll need this by the third period, for art class. Please return it by then."

"Did I ask you to make a joke?"Hayabusa asked.

"You're in deep trouble, blondie." Fumiko smirked. "Serves you right for hogging the sink and making me walk extra steps."

"You're that laz…?" Hayabusa was interrupted by the attacks of the other girls in the class as they went from cutesy lil helpless girls to carnivorous predators of the Savanna.

Hayabusa dodged and eventually smashed the clay. All the girls began to cry and shriek while Fumiko covered her ears and winced.

"Interesting...normally I don't mess with first years...but I'll make an exception for you. Meet me after school at 2 pm."

"Are you going?" Fumiko asked Sakamoto.

"You, Kubota and I have cleaning duty. So don't think of skipping that too." Sakamoto responded.

"I see…" Fumiko flipped her manga page. "Tch...thought I could go home early."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bro...this isn't cool. At all." Fumiko was holding a mop and a bucket of water. At least she was. She had dumped a bucket of water over one of Hayabusa's underling.

"You bi-" The boy shouted but Fumiko kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling slightly back.

"I should be the one saying that. You don't just shave on someone's head. Especially after he's been planning what to do with it for the past 24 hours. If you need someone to talk to, I'm the man." Fumiko threw her mop at them as she stood in front of the newly shaven Kubota.

The two delinquents exchanged looks and began to converse for a while. Kubota was sniffing and Fumiko helped him up. She sighed and patted his head. "It doesn't look bad, Kubota. If you really don't like it, ask Sakamoto to whip something up for you. After all, he's Mr. Perfect."

"What?" Kubota was wiping away his tears and was clearly still in shock. "What...where are they taking you?"

"Who knows?" Fumiko lifted her arms and each delinquent took one arm and wrapped it around his neck. "I'll be back." The delinquents carried her off. She stopped in the middle and they glowered at her but she gave a sharper glare back, causing them to whimper and shrink like puppies.

"I'm tired. Lift me up."

"What? Damn you...do you even know what position you are in?"

"An uncomfortable position. Well aren't you going to do it? I'm only valuable as a hostage if I'm completely healthy and safe. If you cause a single discomfort...Sakamoto won't even go to find Hayabusa." Fumiko sighed. To be honest, she's just making up crap right now but she really doesn't walk. Luckily, the two yankees seemed to believe her and heaved her up. Sensing that she could use them, inner sadist Fumiko woke up. Soon, the yankees carried Fumiko to an isolated area in the school, next to the highway.

A group of delinquents were sitting there and they were baffled, to see Fumiko with a strawberry milk cartoon in one hand, and the other around the neck of one of the yankees. They were carrying her as if she was their queen and they were her paladin. She raised her hand, causing them to halt and kneel down, letting her off. Tossing her now empty strawberry cartoon at Hayabusa, she stuck her hands in her pocket.

Hayabusa caught it then glanced at the two, crawling delinquents.

"H-hayabusa-senpai! Be careful! That girl, Fumiko, is dangerous!" One of them spluttered as he fainted.

Hayabusa glared at her. "I thought I said I had plans with Sakamoto, not you. What do you think you're doing to my kouhai?"

"What do you think you're doing to my friends, Hayabusa...senpai?" She pronounced senpai in a rude and mocking way, in attempt to provoke him. "I think you're the one who owes an apology, not me."

The delinquents in the background began to holler and curse her, calling her crude names before Hayabusa raised a hand to stop them. But majority of them were afraid of Fumiko's glare that said: "I will murder you all later."

"What do you mean?" Hayabusa replied calmly.

"Your subordinates...I'm not specifically saying any names," Fumiko glared at the two unconscious yankees who were behind her. "But they shaved my friend's head just to get Sakamoto to fight you. And you were saying something about role model? Sorry...senpai...but you're the last person I want to look up to. Oh and also...you're friends are the ones who are currently holding me hostage for Sakamoto to come."

Hayabusa stared at her, eyes wide open. He's unsure of what to make about this situation. For starters, fix what he can.

"Then you can leave-"

"No, I'm not leaving. I forgot to mention I'm a voluntary hostage. There's no taking back at what you did to my friends. I want your sincere apology directed to my friends...and not just casually brush off the problem."

"You're sure doing a lot for someone who is really lazy."

"Even a lazy person can get angry."

"So you're not planning to leave until Sakamoto arrives."

"Well that's what you set up all of this crap for right? Fight him with all of your content...but I expect an apology" Fumiko walked over to the group of delinquents behind Hayabusa. "Oi, you bastards," She spat on the grass. "Go get me some strawberry milk."

Not too long afterwards….

Sakamoto approaches while he sees Fumiko being was being serviced by the other delinquents. They brought her dozens of strawberry milk cartons and they were sitting upright like they were trained for ages in a high status, traditional Japanese family.

"I see you're alright." Sakamoto smiled, with hints of relief.

"Not really….I'm tired from disciplining these disrespectful yankees."

Hayabusa sighed and walked in front of him. Fumiko watched as a fist fight turn hand sumo. She stifled her snicker as a policeman and Sakamoto took it seriously to a whole new level. Suddenly the entire situation became intense as they were now battling in the rain. In the middle, Hayabusa gritted his teeth and Fumiko now discovered new respect for the man.

"I apologize for my subordinates to have imposed harm on you and your friends. But I wanted to see for sure...if you were truly a man." Hayabusa was pushed back into a taxi. "I apologize." He said it in shock, as he realized he was in a taxi. Fumiko walked up behind Sakamoto with a grin. An actual grin with no hidden meaning or cruel meaning, she sat next to him in the taxi, all soaked in the rain to his surprise. He had expected her to order the delinquents to shield her from the rain. They were squashed by the two culprits in the back...which should be considered illegal but the taxi driver was too scared of Fumiko's glare.

"I thought you would order my group to shield you from the rain." Hayabusa looked at her, a little flustered for her to be pressed against him. Sakamoto had slid into the front seat.

"Some surprises are pleasant. I'm not that much of a sadist...just like you're not that bad of a person." She looked up at him.

The two culprits stared down in shame and they began to apologize too. Hayabusa shook his head. "I'm responsible too. As for payment goes, I will-"

He was interrupted when Sakamoto turned around, saying: "Ah yes. Then I shall have you join me shopping for tonight's dinner."

The group headed to the nearest supermarket and began shopping. Confused, the three yankees turned to the two friends and asked: "What exactly are we shopping for?"

Fumiko grabbed a shopping cart and looked back with a dripping hair flip. "Ever heard of wakame?" After buying as much wakame as possible, Fumiko sighed as she looked up into the rainy sky. Her mom is going to yell at her. Disrupting her thoughts of despair, Hayabusa handed her a small bag.

Arching an eyebrow, Fumiko looked down while speaking. "I think I have perfectly strong hair so I don't think I need wa-ka...towel?" To Fumiko's surprise, it wasn't a bag of wakame Hayabusa handed her, but a small package with a towel.

"I owe my apologies to you too. For the sink, for the mockery in your class, and for the disrespect earlier." Hayabusa bowed. Fumiko's face flushed a little as she hurriedly urge Hayabusa to stop bowing.

"I don't like formalities. So I accep your apology." Fumiko unwrapped it and began drying herself off. The group called a taxi and they dropped off the three yankees at Kubota's house while Sakamoto and Fumiko went home. As she got home, her mother, as expected, began to fuss. Nodding and somewhat listening...Fumiko headed upstairs to her room. She took a shower and tossed on an oversized white tshirt and inserted her earbuds into her ears. She glanced down at the supermarket towel with bunny imprints on it and sighed, with a small smile. "I'm not a fan of cute things but it's not bad."

THE NEXT DAY…

A large cheering echoed throughout the hallways and Hayabusa located it's source: in the delinquent's hangout. He expected that. But what he didn't expect...was a certain, brown haired, lazy girl there, playing a level in a video game that the delinquents were having trouble with for ages. Hayabusa watched the girl casually tap and move the controller around in a rapid motion without showing a single effort. When the theme song that stood for victory came on, the entire room cheered.

"Hail Fumiko-sama!"

"As expected from Nee-san!"

"Just what you would expect from Hayabusa's, the upperclasses' star, woman!"

The room cheered as Fumiko slowly looked back at them with a "wait what" look on her face. "What did you just say?"

"Hayabusa's woman?" The yankee in question responded in a questioned tone. Fumiko was about to reply when Hayabusa coughed, his cheeks flushed red. Obviously he heard the comment.

"What are you doing here, Fumiko?"

"After two hours, I finally chased Sakamoto home. He got sick from yesterday's rain. Kubota ate too much wakame and isn't feeling too well so he's staying home. Maru's with her boyfriend and Keiko's at a doctor appointment. In short, I'm bored." The girl shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"So you decided to come here."

"Well I'm not the type of girl who enjoys gossip. I'd rather sit here and amuse my selves with your conversations." Fumiko drank from her strawberry milk carton.

"..." Hayabusa sat down on the couch next to her. The rest of the delinquents proceeded with their video game as the two sat down on the couch, watching the delinquents in utter silence.

"Take me to the amusement park, Saturday." Fumiko said out of nowhere. Hayabusa blinked in surprise. He was NOT expecting this. "Sure." He also had not expect himself to say that. Judging by Fumiko's blunt, surprised expression, he can tell she was also surprised.

"Seriously dude?"

"Why not? Besides, why do you want me to take you?"

Fumiko crossed her legs and sighed, as if she had went through hell. "I lost a bet with a friend. She and I were talking about how our Coach got sick and she suddenly blurted out 'what if Sakamoto got sick?' So I got cocky and asked her if she wants to bet. She won because Sakamoto decided to get sick TODAY. So her demand was for me to ask two guys to take me to the amusement park with no girl companionship. I only know four buuuuuuttt…" She stopped talking and grimaced. Hayabusa arched an eyebrow, waiting for her response. "One of them is the boyfriend of my friend. Another one, the one you shaved, is going on a shopping date with his mom. So the other two I know are you and Sakamoto. Though I don't know you quite well." Fumiko examined Hayabusa.

"Well it's probably easier to know me better than it was for you to know Sakamoto." Hayabusa smirked.

"That's true. Saturday? I already asked Sakamoto."

"That's fine with me."

"...I'm surprised you agreed to it so easily."

"I'm just as surprised at you asking me. I guess I still feel apologetic for yesterday." Hayabusa watched Fumiko crouch on the window, still not noticing what's wrong. She frowned at his response and replied: "I don't want to hang out with someone who feels obligated to. Besides, you already gave me the bunny towel." She jumped out of the window. Hayabusa's eyes widened and he leaned out the window only to see Fumiko on the ground, in a crouched position. She leaned back, looking at him with a grin. Again, Hayabusa feels a little flustered to see that grin of hers. "You have until Saturday, 10:00 am to decide. If you don't show up, I'll just photoshop some random dude in." She disappeared.

Hayabusa exhaled with a chuckle. "She's like a cat." He looked back to see his gang looking at him intently with sparkling eyes and mischevious grins. "What?"

One of the members snickered and murmured: "Senpai got himself a chick." That yankee earned himself a chop on the head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my goodness, no." Fumiko and Sakamoto were standing out like a sore thumb, making it easier for Hayabusa to find, but harder to approach. The two were arguing and Sakamoto was holding something. Squinting his eyes, Hayabusa now see that the "something" was a frilly pink dress. Which explained why Fumiko, of all people, is shouting and running.

Hayabusa examined the basketball Vice-captain and noticed she was wearing dark grey sweatpants, and a black crop top with long sleeves. Her hair was tied up into a sleek ponytail. His stare turns toward Sakamoto, who was wearing his school uniform, which caused the blonde to arch his eyebrow slightly.

"Fumiko...a proper girl should dress like a young girl going on a date for the first time."

"Well sorry for you, I'm not a proper girl! I'm a wild, badass as I like to say it, woman." Fumiko was dodging Sakamoto's fancy moves as he looked like he was posing with the dress. His pose made the dress look like it was actually being worn by someone and everyone saw illusions of him waltzing with a beautiful woman in a pink frilly dress. Everyone but Fumiko who saw absolute dread in it. "Besides! I don't want to hear that from someone who is wearing his school uniform to the amusement park!"

Hayabusa slowly stepped back, in attempt to stay away and go home before it was too late. Unfortunately, Fumiko's eyes landed on his blonde fashioned hair, and immediately darted towards him.

"Haaaayyyyyaaaabbbuuuuuusssaaaa!" She ran after him like a starving tiger that found it's prey. Sensing he was in for an unwanted conflict, the yankee began to sprint away from the lazy girl who is currently escaping Sakamoto, who was holding a pink frilly dress and running in the most charming and unique way. As expected of perfectionist Sakamoto.

It was an amusing and entertaining sight for the other pedestrians as they see three teens running and sprinting, as if they were running in a marathon. Their running wasn't the most amusing part. Rather, it was the shouting, the style of running, and the expressions.

"Why are you chasing me?" Hayabusa shouted, too nervous to look back.

"Well, why are you running away?" Fumiko looked back before looking forward with bloodshot eyes that seemed to scream: Shoot me now.

"Because I don't want unwanted attention!"

"Well we're earning lots right now if you don't stop, goddammit! And the scary thing isn't me…" Fumiko ran faster and faster as she noticed Sakamoto's steady increase in pacing. She caught up to Hayabusa with a rather ugly complexion on her face.

"That thing is." The two looked back to see that not only has Sakamoto's pace sped up, but his weird poses did too. Now he looked like Buddha with the numerous arms sprouting out, due to the afterimages. The dress he was holding out left after images too, making it look like a lotus.

"Oh my God...what is that thing?" Hayabusa sweatdropped as the two both faced forward.

"See? It's not ME you should be running away from. It's HIM."

"Wait why is he chasing you?"

"Because he wants me to wear a pink frilly dress?"

"..." Hayabusa stopped running. It looks like he was in the safe zone in the first place and the only one dangerous for him...is Fumiko.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fumiko was jogging in one place as she waited for the yankee. He was going to be her sacrifice if Sakamoto caught her so she can't let her escape plan escape first.

"This doesn't really involve me so…" Hayabusa shrugged as he watched the Buddha slow down and jog in place next to him.

"Ah...Senpai. Are you perhaps the other male friend invited to accompany Fumiko to the amusement park?"

"Er...yes. Um...about the other day, I'm so-"

"No need to apologize. In fact, would you mind helping me with cornering Fumiko into the train station so we can go to the amusement park?" Sakamoto handed Hayabusa another dress...this time, it was baby blue summer dress. Puzzled, but still feeling obligated to obey, Hayabusa took the dress and Sakamoto pushed up his glasses.

"Fumiko's plan today was to procrastinate and drag us around...with no actual intention to go to the amusement park. Which is why I'm cornering her with this method." Sakamoto flashed another pose. Hayabusa looked at the girl who was raising her arm in the shape of an "X". Probably motioning him to turn down whatever deal Sakamoto was offering. But if they weren't going...Fumiko had wasted Hayabusa's Saturday. And she's going to pay.

Smirking, the two boys began to advance forward and Fumiko glared at the upperclassmen. She inhaled deeply and shouted out at him, while flipping her middle finger: "YOU GODDAMN TRAITOR!" She then dashed off and the two boys began chasing proceeded to do so until she was backed up, against the station, with no where to go. Cursing Fumiko turned around and pointed at the two of them as she slowly took out her transit card.

"Back off…" Fumiko's hand quivered as she was gripping onto the card. "Or I will use this."

With glinting eyes, the two boys paid no heed and advanced. Because her using the card was just what they needed. Or not. Fumiko threw her card at them and Sakamoto gracefully caught it. For a moment of enjoyable silence, Fumiko laughed out of triumph.

"You thought I was going to go to the train? Hell no. I ain't so cowardly to- Hey. What are you doing?" Fumiko's sassy side died down as she watch Sakamoto tuck away the dresses into his bag and slowly walked to the transaction.

"Let's go Senpai. Fumiko's paying for our trip. How kind."

Realizing at what she had done, Fumiko darted through the doors the moment Sakamoto touched the scanner with the card and she snatched it. Smirking and waving her card in the air she scoffed: "Haha...now I won't need to pay for you. Because I technically paid myself to…" Fumiko was puzzled for a moment as both Hayabusa and Sakamoto crossed over. "Board the train…" The two boys glanced at her before she sighed in defeat and followed them. "To the amusement park. You got me."

As they boarded the train, they all stood by the exit. Fumiko looking out, with her earbuds in, and had a "this was not how it was supposed to be" look on her face. Sakamoto was helping out an old lady and earning coos from females of all ages at how sweet, cool and mature he was. Hayabusa was also earning a lot of attention...especially with girls their age and in college.

"What are you doing?" Hayabusa arched an eyebrow at Fumiko who was moving her upper body weirdly.

"Dodging the flying hearts sent towards you." Fumiko jabbed her thumb at the direction of fangirls who were admiring Hayabusa's stylish foreigner look. Hayabusa looked at that direction, earning earsplitting shrieks as the people around them winced.

"Well, Mr. Hayabusa…"Fumiko leaned forward, with one of her earbuds out. She was posing her hand, as if she was holding a microphone. "How does it feel to be popular?" Fumiko smirked as she stretched out her hand, offering the "microphone". Amused, Hayabusa decided to play along. He grabbed her wrist and leaned down, speaking into the microphone: "It's not as bad...one I see Sakamoto's hoard of fans."

The two looked at the person they were talking about, seeing several girls take photos of him and asking random questions. They all seemed to shriek and faint as Sakamoto tucked a strand of hair behind a girl's ear saying: "Girls should properly take care of themselves." Sakamoto gave a pointed stare at Fumiko's direction. The honey coloured girl rolled her eyes and Hayabusa snickered.

"Pfft…I do take care of myself." Fumiko tossed her hair.

"Mindlessly charging into the base of my group? ." Hayabusa retorted.

"What? Bro...what do you meaaannn? You saw how your underlings were in my control." Fumiko waved her arms around, emphasizing her point: "Are you crazy?" Sighing, Hayabusa averted his gaze and replied: "Well what if they were physically stronger?"

Fumiko arched her eyebrows then smirked. "Buddy...life isn't just about physical strength." She then pointed her index finger at her brain. "Life is about brains as well. I'll figure something out if something happens."

"Oh? What if something happens and can't be fixed?"

"Bruh…" Fumiko leaned forward and grabbed his shirt, bringing his face close to the dangerous smile on hers. "I'd do something before that happens." She then lets go and yawned, plugging in her earbuds with a nonchalant, lazy gaze. Hayabusa straightener his black t shirt and looked sideways at Sakamoto, who quietly began reading. Hayabusa sighed and waited for the arrival of their destination.


End file.
